The Sun will Rise
by dracoqueen
Summary: Aftermath of Sheldon leaving Pasadena on the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory, I'm just a fan

Chapter 1 - A New Friendship

Amy sat in Sheldon's empty office, looking sadly around the various physics formulas about string theory and what looked like to be a new section on dark matter. It was two days after Sheldon had left Pasadena on whatever train he boarded on.

Amy had never felt so much pain before. Being friendless while growing up she could stand, not having a real family she could stand, being a loner she could stand but not this. Being abandoned by her boyfriend Sheldon Cooper. Abandonment was something Amy always feared which was why she chose to initially keep people at bay.

She had thought that that after being in a relationship for 4 years and obeying every rule set forward by the relationship agreement would help Sheldon be able to become more intimate with her. It wasn't sex that Amy wanted. It was to know more about the man that was Sheldon Lee Cooper. She thought that Sheldon would've been comforted by the fact that Amy would be in the next room when Leonard moved in with Penny.

It was getting close now to lunch and Amy thought that she should get some food. She had not eaten since Sheldon took off to find himself. As she walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, she thought of the song she wrote the previous night. It was called 'Tattoo'

 _Hmm yeah your burn me, you can  
Well I don't know wanna know you've been  
I was your new best friend  
Do you know I'll treat you like them  
And I know_

 _You're under my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo on my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo to remind me  
A tattoo to remind me  
A tattoo to remind me_

 _Apologies for the way I've been  
I couldn't wash you off my skin  
No I, I couldn't live without you  
Tears at night could drive but I know  
I'm burning right the wire and lifeboats  
You could be in the way you play me  
And I know_

 _You're under my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These Scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo on my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo to remind me  
A tattoo to remind me  
A tattoo to remind me_

 _See these scars leaving blood on my little white dress  
Bleeding hard, screaming me now, now_

 _You're under my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo on my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo to remind me  
A tattoo to remind me  
A tattoo  
under my skin  
Burning in my bloodstream  
These scars were the way that you loved me  
I guess that you had to leave a tattoo to remind me_

Amy was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Amy said sheepishly as she took the offered hand of the person she crashed into. It turned out to be Barry Kripke.

"Same here, was too deep in thought to be paying attention," Barry said as he picked up the papers he was carrying. "Since we're both thinking too deeply, would you like to join me for lunch? It's not good to dwell on things without the help of another person!"

Amy thought for a moment and agreed. "I would welcome the company. Everyone else is busy, so it would be nice having someone else to talk to"

With that began a new friendship.

Meanwhile, on a train that was bound for Tuscan, Arizona, one Sheldon Cooper was on his laptop.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _According to relationship agreement section 9.4. In the event of an absence of 1 month or more, the relationship between one Sheldon Lee Cooper and one Amy Farrah Fowler, is hereby suspended until reasons. A) The spouse returns after leave of absence or b.)Relationship is requested to be terminated and agreed by both parties or by default._

 _I realize that you might not understand why I had to leave but believe me that it was something I had to do. My professional life had come to a standstill, and parts of my personal life was becoming too chaotic for me to stand. I am not one for change especially when hit with many things at once. Please know that I do care for you even though you might not understand or agree. I will keep in touch with all of you by email and Facebook._

 _Regretfully,_

 _Dr. Sheldon Cooper._

With a heavy sigh, he hit the send button on the email. With that finally sent, he shut his laptop and leaned his head back into the seat with a sigh.

-End chapter.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really hated how it ended that season finale. No one really knew what the relationship status was when Sheldon had left. You didn't see too much in what went thru both Amy and Sheldon's minds when Sheldon left Pasadena.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own the big bang theory, I'm just a fan.

Ch. 2

Over the next 3 weeks, Amy and Barry had become good friends. It was nice for have your thoughts and ideas embraced and lightly challenged by another brilliant scientist/physicist. Raj, Howard and Leonard were nice but they still regarded her as weird and often dismissed her intelligence. Bernadette was often too busy at her pharmacy company for Amy to share ideas with. Penny was satisfied with her knowledge of socialization and being the life of the party. Penny could be more intelligent if she wanted but was just happy being where she was. Penny was now the spokes model for Bernadette's company and learning the tricks of the trade.

Barry introduced Amy to other superb scientists such as Dr. Grant Fraser, a leading neurobiologist that had just started working at CalTech, Dr. Jean Sinclair, an expert in anthropology and even Dr. Beverly Hofstadter. Barry knew of Dr. Beverly Hofstadter when Leonard became a rival of his when Leonard backed Sheldon up. From those group of brilliant people, Amy's list of acquaintances, colleagues and even new friends expanded. Her world was becoming much brighter and made her giddy to have intellectual ideas and debates.

Barry even introduced her to Buddha. He explained that it brought peace to him that only physics had brought him. As a scientist and a human being, Amy was intrigued by the religion. Amy liked the ideology and beliefs Buddhism contained such as 'Every morning we are born again. What we do today is what matters most.' Another thing she took that day was "To keep the body in good health is a duty…otherwise we shall not be able to keep our mind strong and clear." Since that day Amy began embracing each new day as a new day to advance neurobiology. Since then the university had given Amy more room for advancement when they see the results of her work the past month.

The only hiccup to her friendship with Barry was when he confessed to spreading gossip about her 'sexual' relationship with Sheldon. Amy was first mortified, then angry and had proceeded to give Barry a bloody nose. When asked how she could hit so hard, she confessed that she had taken karate classes and now learning ninjitsu to expand on her current knowledge. After countless apologies on Facebook, email and flowers, Amy accepted his apology as she saw how sincere Barry was being.

Her relationship with Penny, Bernadette, Raj, and the others had cooled down after Amy found that they knew about it and never said anything. Amy would never do that to any of them, she thought they were better than that. They themselves were victims of bullying and gossip so they should have been upfront about it. Even Bernadette's hurt when Howard's secrets were exposed and Penny knew about the news behind the man; Penny still set her up with Howard and not saying anything. Amy still talked to Bernadette and Penny but to a smaller degree and rarely went to pizza night at apartment Amy focused on the good things now happening in her life. Which now included a pet monkey named Ross. Barry knew of her love of the show 'Friends' and as a joke and a token of apology even after she forgave him; he had bought her the pet monkey to whom she named Ross.

Ross was a bright light in her life when she got off work and relaxed at home. His antics and his adoring and loving gestures gave her more than Sheldon gave her which Amy admitted was very sad. Still Barry, new people in her life and Ross gave her a reason to smile every day.

A month and a half after Sheldon left, Amy was at Barry's place having karaoke night with her new friends. Bernadette was having dinner at Howard's house with his mother and Penny was on her first business trip to Boston.

It was Barry's turn and he chose to sing a classic bon jovi song. Barry loved bon jovi and had all the albums.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own brakes

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

Amy cheered with the others when the song was over and gave Barry a high five when he walked over to her by the kitchen island.

Amy chose to sing a sing with the fellow females at the gathering. She straightened her outfit which consisted of dress pants and a nice sophisticated shirt. Gone was the style she had before but she never went too sexy. With that done, she made her way to get a microphone and started to sing with the other girls.

La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

When you're feelin' sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smilin', dancin', everything is free  
All you need is positivity

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaaahhhh

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ja  
Hold tight

La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Yellow man in Timbuktu  
Colour for both me and you  
Kung Fu Fighting  
Dancing Queen  
Tribal Spaceman  
And all that's in between

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaaahhhh

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ja  
Hold tight

Flamenco  
Lambada  
But hip-hop is harder  
We moonwalk the foxtrot  
Then polka the salsa

Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Haka  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Haka  
Arribaaaaa ahaaa  
Aah aah aah aaaaaaaa

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaaahhhh

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ja  
Hold tight

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round

Slam it to the left  
If you're havin' a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If ya know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ja  
Hold tight

-end chapter

Author's note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Finally got inspiration tonight. Thanks to those who reviewed. I again apologize for the mistakes I made such as the town Sheldon had travelled to and in the intro I put series finale instead of season finale. I wanted to show Amy's strength and give her a wider circle of friends and confidence then she had with Penny and the gang.


End file.
